Alternate New Moon ending
by jessiemei
Summary: Here's an alternate ending to 'New Moon' by Stephenie Meyer. I didn't put a dramatic twist like a lot of people had. It was for a school project made only so that 'Eclipse' could have been written differently. My first entry. R&R ktnx


MOVING.

As Edward and I bustled past the trees back to my house, we were silent. I rested my chin on his shoulder and I felt his body tense for a fraction of a second. I looked at the side of his face and he whispered, "Uh Oh."

My eyes widened at his murmur and we finally broke through the trees. I didn't have to ask what was wrong; I figured it out as soon as my house came into view. The lights were on at the front of the house and I saw a figure move at the window. My heart beat faster and my palms started to sweat; Charlie was up, and I wasn't in bed. I closed my eyes and whimpered quietly as Edward set me down on my feet.

"Ugh. Charlie is going to have a cow. I can't believe he woke up. I am so dead." I groaned.

He took my moist hand in his and squeezed it a little. I swallowed loudly and looked at him. He fought back a smile, biting his lip. He released a small grin and looked down at me. "Don't worry. I'll be right here."

I sighed and started to walk to my front door. There was no need to sneak back through my window now. As I reached forward to open the door, the door suddenly opened and Charlie marched out with fury heavy on his face. His fists were clenched at his sides. Edward and I stepped back a couple of steps slightly anticipating a hit in the face. Charlie stopped charging us and he closed his eyes attempting to control his anger. He sucked in a deep breath and I prepared for a riot.

"BELLA!" he yelled, and opened his eyes to glare at us both. "WHAT—WHERE—DOYOU KNOW—"he couldn't seem to figure out which question he wanted to yell at me first. I cringed at the volume of his voice, wondering if he had woken the neighbours. Edward stood calmly, but he avoided meeting Charlie's eyes.

Goosebumps started to rise on my arms and I tried to look at my father square in the eyes. "Dad, I—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
"But Dad, we—"

"I SAID QUIET BELLA."

I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes. I held Edwards hand tightly and it

felt cooler than usual against my growing hot skin.

Suddenly, Charlie focused his glare on Edward, choosing to yell at who he thought was responsible. Edward, already expecting it, looked up.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER AT THIS HOUR?" he boomed. Edward seemed indifferent to Charlie's rage, but for the first time, Edward did not have a valid lie. I looked up at him and he stayed quiet, letting Charlie's question linger in the tense air. My father shot his look back to me and raised his eyebrow angrily.

"Dad, nothing happened. I swear." I whispered nervously. To my surprise, Charlie laughed.

"Do you really think that measly defense will make a difference at this point?" he snorted. His voice lowered but maintained an authoritive tone. "I wake up to get a drink of water and I decide I want to check on my daughter. I walked into your room to find your bed _empty_." he emphasized the word, trying to convey his horror. "Can you even imagine the ideas that went through my mind? I didn't know where you were, what happened to you, or when you would be back. You just returned from that!" His anger turned to parental worry. He sighed loudly and glared at us again.

"Well?" he prompted, expecting an explanation. I didn't think that telling Charlie the truth, which was that I had snuck over to the Cullens' and asked for their vote in favour of ending my human life to become a vampire, would make the situation better. I racked my brain for a decent lie, hoping Edward would think of one first. His thumb was rubbing the side of my hand comforting me, but he kept silent. I finally came up with an idea that was less morbid. I sighed for effect and spoke cautiously.

"I snuck out with Edward because we had to straighten things out. We didn't want to wake you, so we went somewhere else to talk." My prompt explanation was simple and even reasonable. Though I had a feeling I wasn't off the hook.

"You couldn't wait until morning for that?" Charlie responded, incredulous. He shook his head. "That's stupid."

I narrowed my eyes at Charlie.  
"Do you know what I was about to do?" he suddenly said. "I was so panicked that I was afraid I was going to have to round up another search party for you."

Then he turned to Edward. "Funny how these things always have something to do with you."

"Dad, don't start this now—"

"No Bella, I think he deserves to know." Charlie folded his arms across his chest and straightened up. "Do you know what your leaving did to Bella? I had to raid the forest searching for her not knowing if she was dead. Then I find out that she was deep in the forest and she was mumbling nonsense about you—"I looked up at Edward and saw pain flit across his face. "And then you have the _nerve_ to show up here now, after leaving her hurt for so many months and you kidnap her?" Charlie shot the words at Edward, knowing he couldn't dodge them.

"Who do you think you are?" he continued. "You're lucky Bella even wanted to go back to you—"

"Dad, stop." I whispered. I averted my eyes to the ground. I couldn't bear to see him hurt Edward like this. It was torturing me as much as it was torturing him. But my father didn't stop.

"How could you do that to her? You aren't any good for her. If only you could see what she was like these past seven months—"I could feel Edward shifting uncomfortably beside me as Charlie went on complaining. I looked at Edward again and he was no longer gazing calmly at Charlie. His eyes were at his feet and his jaw was tense. I looked at Charlie and saw that he had a tiny hint of smugness, seeing the pain that he was bringing Edward. I suddenly felt anger and sadness well up inside of me; anger towards my father for doing this to Edward. The sorrow I felt was not only _for_ Edward, but it _was_ Edward. It was as if we were connected by the hands and his agony was being shared with me. My other hand clenched into a fist and I ground my teeth.

"Dad! Stop it!" I screamed. Charlie fell silent and looked at me. "Stop! Can't you see what it's doing to him? What's wrong with you? He doesn't deserve this! He did nothing wrong!" I sobbed and Edward was looking sympathetically at me.

"_He did nothing wrong?_" Charlie repeated, shaking his head. "Bella, did you forget what he did?"

"That doesn't matter to me anymore!" I cried. "He's here now."

"Well, unlike you, I'm not so forgiving. I don't want him here, Bella. I _know_ he's going to hurt you again." His voice was cold, but reasoning. "I don't want you with him."

"Too bad." I spat. "If you want me, you're going to have to want Edward too."

Charlie's eyebrows pulled together furiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you don't want Edward here, you don't want _me_ here." I tried to keep my voice steady, suddenly sure of what I was saying.

"I don't think that's your decision—"

"I think it is. I am of legal age to no longer need a guardian."

"I am still your father, Bella. I say you stay here and Edward leaves." He tried to sound final.

"I'm sorry dad, but it just doesn't work that way. No Edward, no Bella." I let go of Edward's hand and started inside the house. "I'm leaving."

I pushed past my shocked father and went into the house. I headed upstairs to my room and I heard Charlie chase after me. I reached under my bed and got out my bag. I was aware of the déjà vu; the last time I had done this, I was leaving unwillingly to protect Charlie. This time, I was more than eager to leave, and it was for my own sake. I emptied my drawers and shoved my clothes in the bag.

"You're leaving now?" my father was trying to sound pleading.

I didn't answer. I continued to throw my dresser's contents into my bag. As soon as it was filled, I roughly zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. I took my money from its hiding place underneath my mattress and headed for the door. Charlie blocked the doorway, refusing to move. I turned around and headed for the window and Charlie spoke.

"Bella you've got to be kidding me." He came and put his hand on my shoulder. "You're not leaving."

"Yes I am." I whispered and walked around him and started toward the doorway again. I got downstairs and plopped my bag beside the door. I noticed Edward was no longer here. I frowned slightly, wondering to myself how he was feeling. Anger towards my father fired up again and I wheeled around to face him. His expression was slightly panicked, trying to figure out a quick compromise. I sighed and walked toward him. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to find something sympathetic to say to him, but I couldn't seem to find the sympathy in me at the moment. He looked at me with pleading eyes again.

"Dad...think of it this way." I said slowly. "I'm making things easier for you. If you don't want Edward here, he won't be here. If I leave, there will be less conflict for you. Besides, I think it's time I got out on my own don't you think?" I kissed my father on the cheek and turned to grab my bag.

"I'll come back to get the rest of my things later. See ya, Dad." I said without looking behind me.

This time, I didn't hear him protest. I heard him release a deep sigh and he shut the door behind me. I got in my truck and as I was about to shut the door, I felt a cold hand on mine. Edward's hands were suddenly on my waist and his face on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. I wasn't quite sure who was comforting who. After a few more seconds, he released me and was abruptly in the passenger seat. My hands were still in the air around the shape of his body. I shut the door and started my engine. The old machine roared to life, but I didn't back out. We sat quietly for a moment in the truck, staring out at my house. I had just realized something. I had nowhere to go. My impulsive plans left me homeless.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, echoing my thoughts. He still stared at the dashboard as he spoke.

"I…actually don't know." I laughed quietly, despite the situation.

"You know you don't have to do this." Edward muttered. "I'll be fine. I'll find other ways to be with you. Your father was never a restraint."  
"I'm not doing this because of you." I said, my voice still bitter from the previous argument. "It's just getting more difficult to live with him. That's not to say he's a nuisance, but with everything that's going on, he's just stuck smack in the middle, clueless as always. He's always in danger that he's blind to. And it's only going to keep getting harder lying to him and trying to cover everything up." My hand gestured to everything around me. "Especially things that…are going to happen."

I peeked at Edward's face. It was calm, listening.

"I've been thinking about moving out for a while now." I continued. "I just decided that now would be a good time because if I got away now, my absence won't be such a big difference later on, when it's really necessary." The car was quiet except for the rumble of the engine. There were no more lights on in my house now. I started to back my truck out of the driveway, deciding I should leave already, so that Charlie didn't think I was hesitating. As I drove down my street, Edward was still silent. I didn't know if he was thinking or taking in my explanation.

"And," I said, suddenly speaking again. "I _really_ hate what Charlie did to you just now. I have never seen him act like that. Ever." I growled under my breath as I replayed his vile speech.

"I see," Edward said slowly. "However, your 'necessary absence' isn't guaranteed—"I opened my mouth to argue, but he put a cool finger to my lips, stopping me. "Yet." He finished. I could tell he did not want to encourage my already present irritation.

"Not if I can help it." Edward teased quietly. I rolled my eyes and continued driving. When we got to the intersection, I stopped on the deserted road and turned to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worried about how Charlie's hurtful words affected him. He sighed and met my eyes. His face was dark beside me, but I could tell the sadness was back on his expression. I placed my hand on his smooth cheek and waited.

"I'm fine, Bella…"he breathed and he hesitated, as if unsure if he should go on. "It's just that he's right. Everything he said, I can't say I don't agree…How could you want me back? I certainly don't deserve you after what I've done. And the images that were running through his mind…seeing you in so much visible pain…it was like your soul had abandoned your body and you were no longer Bella. You were just a sad being, suffering through every single day. I had no idea…the damage I've caused you…" he trailed off, looking down. He had my hands in his, rubbing them softly. The deep regret and agony in his voice hurt me. Tears started to spill from my eyes and I let them flow freely.

He sighed and spoke again without looking at my face; that was good, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"I don't blame Charlie for being so angry with me."

I started to sob quietly now, my throat aching from trying to stifle them. He brought his head back up and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I kept my hands on my lap and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Bella. Shh." He said softly. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't seem to find my voice. I closed my eyes, my wet eyelashes brushing my cheek. We sat in my idling car for a few minutes, while I tried to control my sobbing. Edward was still, except for his cool hand rubbing my back. I finally pulled away and noticed a dark spot on his shoulder from my tears. He took my face between his cool palms and I stared at his watery figure in the dark.

"Edward, please," I whispered. "Stop beating yourself up over this. Yes, you hurt me, but there is no force on earth that will make me stop loving you. I love you too much to ever stop wanting you." I leaned in and pressed my trembling lips to his.

He pulled back slightly. "You love me too much for your own good." He frowned.

"That's never going to be true. You're way too good for me." I said against his tender lips. I felt his mouth smile slightly and he kissed me again. I breathed in his sweet scent and my hands moved to his face. His lips were slow and cautious as if wanting the kiss to last longer. I tried to grant his unspoken wish and slid closer to him in my seat. It was slightly uncomfortable, kissing with my body sitting sideways, but suddenly, Edward's hands were on my waist and he lifted me, putting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. He abruptly pulled away —too soon—and looked out the dashboard. For once, he didn't pull my arms away from his neck and I leaned my forehead against his, gasping for air. I was rejoicing inside. How could I not want him back? I had missed this so much and I would give up everything I owned just to be in his arms.

He put his lips to my hair and inhaled deeply, then moved to my ear. "We're still on the road." He whispered, his cool breath tingling my face.

My eyes opened as I slowly gained awareness of where we were. I turned my head and looked out the front glass. The streetlight turned from green, to yellow, to red. The sun was starting to peak over the trees and the sky was a light grey. Against my will, Edward placed me back in the driver's seat and placed my hands back on the wheel.

The light flashed green again and I accelerated—slow as always—still not knowing where I was going.

"I suppose you could stay with us." Edward said, thoughtful. "I'm sure no one will mind, and Alice will be thrilled."

I thought about it for a moment. It seemed like a good idea, living with the Cullens for a while. Living with my future family. I smiled to myself, and then sighed. "No thank you, Edward." I said politely. "I would love to live with your family, but I would feel rude, just dumping myself on their front porch. Plus, I don't think Charlie will be very satisfied. He'll feel as if I traded my family for yours." I kept my eyes on the slowly brightening street ahead, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Are you sure? Because you know you're always welcome."

"Yes. Besides, I do want to find my own place."

It was a moment before Edward spoke again. "I'll come with you. I've lived long enough without you to know that it's unbearable. I've been living with Carlisle for over eighty years, and I don't think any of them will mind." I could hear the smile in his voice, slightly happier. I grinned as well, more than eager about his offer.

"Are you sure you want to live with me Edward? I'm not the most pleasant roommate and I won't be moving far." I said, making sure that there was no way he would want to back out.

"Of course, Bella. I will never refuse an offer that involves me being with you. Unless you don't _want_ me with you every minute…" he said with mock disappointment. I fell for his teasing, slightly taking it offensively.

"Edward!" I gasped, taking my eyes off the road for a brief moment. "How could you even _think _such a thing! I want you with me every second of my life—"

He chuckled at my horror. I took a deep breath and laughed too. We were now driving toward nowhere. I didn't notice, nor did I mind. I was content, as long as I was with Edward.

"Then your wish is my command." He purred.

He put on arm around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. The car swerved a little at his touch. He took his other hand and placed it on the wheel alongside mine. We both knew it wasn't safe for me to be driving with him so close to me, but this was an exception. We had missed each other too much to waste a single moment.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stop by and let Carlisle know I'm leaving. And I suppose I could gather some essential things since I _am_ moving." He said, his eyes on the road now. His hand turned the wheel and we now headed in the direction of his house.

The trees blurred by as we made our way to the turnoff. I was no longer paying attention; Edward seemed to take control of the wheel and I only kept my foot on the gas pedal. Soon, we were driving the long three miles to his house. The sky had turned to a brighter grey, but it was hard to tell if the sun was overhead because of the obscuring clouds and dark green treetops.

Then, the beautiful white mansion appeared among all the wood. Everything was still around it, no trees moved and no creature flinched. Its elegance never failed to take my breath away no matter how many times I'd come here.

My truck crawled to a stop in front of the house and Alice instantly walked out the front door. She had a questioning look to her expression as she stopped at the top of the steps on the porch.

"I won't be long." Edward whispered. He untangled his arms from me and quietly got out of the truck.

He left the door open, but as he met Alice on the porch, I could not hear their exchange. They spoke too quickly in that key I couldn't understand. Then Alice nodded once and they both disappeared into the house. Edward was back a moment later, standing by the passenger seat.

"We should take my car. We'll travel much more efficiently." He looked my truck over once, shook his head and smiled his crooked smile. "You can leave your truck here."

Too tired to argue, I sighed and got out of my car. I took my bag from the back seat and walked over to the silver Volvo.

"Did you tell Carlisle?" I asked, yawning.

"I didn't have to. Alice already did." He answered, putting a bag I didn't see into the trunk of his car. He swiftly took my bag and put it in as well. He shut the trunk and was in the driver's seat revving the engine before I could open my door and get in.

I yawned again and leaned my head back on the headrest. My window turned into a wall of green and the smooth movement of Edward's driving lulled me to sleep. I had forgotten that I was up all night. The last thing I felt was Edward's cool finger brush my cheek.

I dreamed a pleasant dream. There weren't many of those lately. I was lying in the meadow—_our_ meadow—and the sun was seeping through the canopies of the trees, just like it had been on my first trip there. Edward was lying next to me, as glorious as ever, his warm golden eyes gazing at me, memorizing my face. His skin was shining just as brightly as the sun, shimmering miraculously. I could feel the warmth of the rare sun on my skin and I raised my hand to examine it. That's when I let out a little gasp: my hand was shimmering as brilliantly as his was. I looked back at Edward and he smiled at me, putting his hand in mine. He opened his mouth to say something—

A sudden jerk brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes in alarm at the sudden movement and my eyes stopped on Edward's face and it took me a moment to realize he was furious. He was staring out the dashboard, his lips pulled back and a low grumble sounded from his chest. I slowly turned my head to the front, afraid of what I might see. My eyes widened in surprise and confusion as Jacob stood in front of the car, his face as angry as Edward's. He eyes went from Edward's face to mine and he walked around to my side of the car.

I instinctively got out to meet Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck. His body was tense, and he didn't get into the hug as much as I did. I suddenly remembered my confusion and asked, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He looked back at Edward as I spoke to him and he replied with his teeth clenched, "I went to your house to visit you, and Charlie said you moved out. So, I chased you down before you could leave."

I was silent for a second. "Jake, I—"

"Bella, don't go." He pleaded, his eyes abruptly intent on mine.

"I want to." I whispered. The truth was that I had not considered Jacob in my plans. In my rush to leave, I was forgetting what I was leaving behind. I felt a small tinge of guilt.

Jacob's large hands went to my wrists and he firmly held them. I heard Edward snarl disapprovingly behind me and I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Bella, don't leave. Please." Jacob repeated, his eyes sad now.

"Jacob…don't do this." I muttered, barely audible.

I was still struggling against his hold when something hard and cold released my hands from Jacob's and suddenly Edward was in front of me; crouched down and ready to pounce. Jacob bent down in the same position and a tremor rocked through him.

"Don't start, wolf." Edward growled.

"You're not taking her away." Jacob responded just as grudgingly.

My eyes widened with panic as I realized what was happening. I automatically put myself between them, stretching my arms and forcing them to back away.

"Stop!" I yelled, turning to Jacob. "Don't do this. This is my choice."

"Why?" he hissed, still glowering at Edward.

"I need to move out on my own. It's better. For _everyone_."

Another shiver moved through Jacob's long body and he shut his eyes to control himself. He straightened up and glared at me.

"Fine. Do what you want Bella. Just forget everyone who matters and stick to your bloodsucker." He mumbled coldly.

Jacob turned toward the trees, and looked back over his shoulder. He muttered something unintelligible that sounded like "Hope you have a nice life." and he disappeared sprinting into the woods.


End file.
